1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ejection structure, and in particular to an ejection structure for a thin optical disk drive.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a conventional thin optical disk drive, an ejection structure is used to eject a tray. The ejection structure can secure and release the tray as needed when the optical disk drive is working. The conventional thin optical disk drive uses either a solenoid or a complicated mechanism having a D.C. motor as the main body of the ejection structure, thus causing complexity of assembly and increasing the manufacturing cost.
FIG. 1 is a schematic view showing the inner configuration of a conventional thin optical disk drive (U.S. Pat. No. 5,862,116). The tray 41 can be secured in and released from the chassis 56. The ejection structure of the conventional thin optical disk drive is composed of a locking arm 239 and a solenoid 45, as shown in FIG. 2. The solenoid 45 is the power source of the ejection structure. The positioning and emergent ejection of the tray 41 can be accomplished by utilizing the reciprocal relationship between the locking arm 239 and a positioning pin (not shown) on the casing.
FIG. 3 is a schematic view showing the tray positioned in the chassis of the conventional thin optical disk drive. The geometric shape of the locking arm 239 is complicated. Thus, it is not easy to manufacture the locking arm 239. Additionally, the locking arm 239 has a large volume, thus causing inconvenience in assembling the conventional thin optical disk drive.
Consequently, an object of the invention is to provide a simplified ejection structure for a thin optical disk drive. The thin optical disk drive can achieve the functions of ejection, emergent ejection and tray positioning using a motor and some simple elements. Specifically, the manufacturing cost of the ejection structure of the invention is reduced and the assembly of the ejection structure of the invention is simplified.
An object of the invention is to provide an ejection structure for an optical disk drive having a tray. The ejection structure is disposed on the back side of the tray to eject the tray. The ejection structure comprises a base; a motor disposed on the base; a worm gear connected to the motor; a limit switch disposed on the base; a main gear disposed on the base and engaged with the worm gear, the main gear having a first protruding pin; a first pushing arm disposed on the main gear and having a first through groove and a through hole; a second protruding pin disposed on the base and fitting in the through hole of the first pushing arm; a twisting spring fitting on the second protruding pin and disposed between the first pushing arm and the base providing resilient force to the first pushing arm; a third protruding pin disposed on the base; a second pushing arm disposed on the first pushing arm and having a second through groove and an engaging pin, wherein the first protruding pin and the third protruding pin fit in the second through groove, and the engaging pin fits in the first through groove of the first pushing arm.
When the motor drives the worm gear, the worm gear drives the main gear to rotate, so that the first pushing arm and the second pushing arm rotate and move relatively to eject the tray.
When the first pushing arm is pushed from the outside of the tray, the first pushing arm drives the second pushing arm to move linearly to eject the tray.
A detailed description will be given by the following embodiments with reference to the accompanying drawings.